edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Fansites
A number of websites dedicated to Ed, Edd n Eddy exist or have existed on the Internet over the course of the series. Animation by Mistake Animation by Mistake was the unofficial website of A.K.A. Cartoon created by Kit Topp (who also created Edtropolis.com). It contains several interviews with many employees of AKA Cartoon, including Danny Antonucci, writers for the show, storyboards artists, and voice actors. It also contains general information about the company. It also contains entertaining items such as snapshots of the AKA Cartoon offices, caricatures of the employees, and other things. The site was originally hosted by FateBack.com and was started on February 27th, 2002. The website was last updated on April 1st, 2004. The site is now defunct, and it's URL has expired (due to the hosting service not being paid for usage of said URL for years) and, as such, it can only be accessed through an internet archive machine. The Ed, Edd n Eddy Zone / Edtropolis.com The Ed, Edd n Eddy Zone (theeddzone for short) was the original fansite. It was created in April 1999 and became Edtropolis.com in late 2004/early 2005. theeddzone's menu page theeddzone's guestbook Edtropolis.com, formerly called The Ed, Edd n Eddy Zone, was one of the most popular Ed, Edd n Eddy fansites on the web. It was created in 1999 and was "nurtured & maintained" by Kit R.R. Topp and ZephyrSamba. Edtropolis.com was a holistic Ed, Edd n Eddy website, containing episode guides, character biographies, information on Peach Creek, a message board called Earth 2 Edd, and fan-made works like a fictional newspaper, The Gravy Inquirer. Edtropolis.com was operational for 11 years, but changed location in September of 2010, notifying users that the site was "under construction". As of 2018, updates are still pending and the original website can only accessed on an internet archive machine. Earth 2 Edd Earth 2 Edd (sometimes shortened as E2E) is the official message board of Edtropolis.com. The site was hosted by InvisionFree.com from late 2009 to early 2018, after which it migrated to Zetaboards. Although Edtropolis.com is no longer operational, the forum still exists with 230+ registered members and an active community of approximately a dozen members. There is one subforum that is inaccessible to unregistered users. New user accounts must first be verified by an administrator before having the ability to post. Trivia *The episode, "Here's Mud in Your Ed", was inspired by an idea from Kit Topp, from Edtropolis.com. *The name "Edtropolis" comes from the cardboard city of "Edtropolis" that the Eds built in the episode, "Urban Ed." *Edtropolis.com was also home to the fictional newspaper The Gravy Inquirer. *The Kids' Choice Awards was once announced on the website; in 2005, Edtropolis.com started a campaign to get visitors to the site to vote for Ed, Edd n Eddy in the polls. The3Eds.com The3Eds (formerly Los3Eds and sometimes abbreviated as T3E) was an Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite. For many years, it was the most popular of all the show's fansites. Their slogan was "still smarter than a bus driver," which was based on a line from "Eds-Aggerate." Created by a member named Gabriel, it has shifted ownership from the following administrators, respectively: Tak, AnimatEd, and Bunji. The site is no longer in operation. Ze Bunker Edition The3Eds Ze Bunker Edition is a backup site that some of The3Eds' remaining members established in 2014. It is hosted on Forumotion.com. Controversies Edtropolis/The3Eds rivalry There has been speculation of some sort of rivalry between The3Eds and Edtropolis/Earth 2 Edd over the years among fans of the show by comparing the similarities between the two sites. This rivalry has not been confirmed by either website. The following quote is from Edtropolis.com concerning the rivalry. Turner copyright claim In December 2010, all of the episode downloads on The3Eds from seasons 3-6 (and the specials) were removed due to a copyright infringement claim by Turner Entertainment. Previously, Seasons 1 and 2 were removed when the official DVDs were released in the United States in 2006 and 2007. External Links *Animation by Mistake (via Internet archive machine) *Edtropolis.com (via Internet archive machine) *Earth 2 Edd *The3Eds Ze Bunker Edition Other Fansites *Ed, Edd n Eddy Shrine *''The Gravy Inquirer'' *''Jawbreaker Chronicle'' *Edpalooza Gallery Banners and Screenshots Animation by Mistake Homepage.png|Animation by Mistake File:Edtropolis Homepage Banner.png|Edtropolis.com official banner Edstropolis.com Banners.jpg|Edtropolis.com banners Edtropolis.com Homepage.png|Edtropolis.com as appeared in Internet Wayback Machine. Earth 2 Edd Banner.png|Earth 2 Edd banner The3eds site logo.jpg|The3Eds top.jpg|Former banner of The3Eds, used from 2007-2008 Bi9pg0_snow.jpg|The3Eds Christmas-themed banner Old_The3Eds_Logo.jpg|Alternate banner of The3Eds Category:The Real World Category:Fansites Category:Lists